halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
601-Delphian Prominence
and |gender = Female Programming|description = Forerunner Artificial Intelligence designed as a squarish-round metallic orb with light emanating from the sides and one bright "eye" in the centre|color = *Pinkish-Purple (Normal) *Red-Orange (Rampant)|era = * *Reclaimer era|affiliation = |function = Monitor of a Forerunner Structure on the planet of Sentience|battles = * *Human-Flood war * |image = |imageBG = black}} 601-Delphian Prominence was the programmed A.I. and Monitor of a Forerunner Structure on the inhabited Forerunner planet of Sentience. The construct, before becoming a Monitor, was known as Amidelta, a Human A.I. (better known as a Human Servitor) that supported and aided humanity in its greatest time of need against the two most lethal and opposing enemies of that time during the contrasting wars, the Forerunners and the Flood. Though, shortly after, she was captured, reconstructed and later became a servant of the Forerunners for her entire life until death. Personality 601-Delphian Prominence was obstreperous, although she was known to have kept certain parts of her old self's personality, being quite monotone and holding a façade. However, all in all, 601 had been acknowledged as magnanimous and very much a logophile by the Forerunners. Though, she was largely mawkish and frangible in some ways, she managed to pull herself together and keep a strengthening composure. 601's old memories often helped play roles in her personality, reminiscing and brooding over the fact that she had a strong loyalty to humanity and wished to protect the race no matter what, even if some did not feel idly acceptable of her presence. It was all in which 601 hankered for, eternal neutrality and conservation from deleteriousness, even if she felt she had to be meticulous and cacophonous to achieve that goal. Biography Off-Planet In 110,300 BCE 601-Delphian Prominence had been sent away from Requiem as a newly created Forerunner Monitor since showing signs of Rampancy as a Human A.I. after the Human-Forerunner war and Human-Flood war. The Forerunners could not afford to lose the intelligence and memories of 601 and so forth decided against the idea of destruction of the programmed artificiality. Instead, she was Composed; her memories, cleverness, thoughts and "soul" were sealed and reconstructed into a freshly developed "metallic body". Afterwards, the A.I. was sent away off-planet to another Forerunner planet where she would live her lifetime alone and with no disturbances and only with complete serenity. Flagrant Ending 601-Delphian Prominence, once Amidelta, later ended her service between 2558 and 2559 due to her unstable emotional accompaniment and affinity to the reminiscences and thoughts she deeply held onto once 601 perceived she was being admonished. The Covenant Remnant forces were planning on invading and infiltrating her domain, looking for the Monitor to use her as their high-militant source of intellect against Humanity and anything she knew on the Swords of Sanghelios. This caused the now-latterly constructed female programming to fall immediately to Rampancy once more from such distress and pressure, hereafter deteriorating from the copious amounts of data that conveyed to be crucially compacted whilst extending to the brink of choleric accumulation. Due to feeling severely angered and intimidated by incoming remainder of the Remnants that would intrude her place of semi-lasting harmony, the A.I. construct activated the protocol of self-detonation and destruction of the Forerunner Structure in order to stop the enemies from gaining her knowledge. Final Memories Before she lost herself wholly and let herself go, she allowed all of her precious memories to flood her entirely whilst giving her the feeling of comfort and happiness; the reveries of Imperial Admiral Verichol, his daughter Amaleta and her most convivial thoughts and feelings, and her blessed exultation of Etherin and the unbreakable partnership that they created together. After the A.I's untimely death becoming nigh until her faultless cessation, the Covenant Remnants did not have any reason left to still remain on the planet considering their one goal had been killed off; and thus, they departed off-planet shortly after from enlarging acrimony of their loss of uncaptured proficiency and competence. Category:Forerunner AI